Banners of Honour
by Cat McDougall
Summary: A boy comes to help raise the banner of Clan Tale'sedrin. [OneShot] Happy birthday etceteracat!


****

Disclaimer: All things Velgarth belong to **M. Lackey.**

****

A/N: This fic is dedicated to a wonderful friend. We've known each other almost two years and in that time, we've shared snark, pissiness, ranting, raving and some tears. Happy birthday etcetera-cat.

****

Banners of Honour

The manor house that stood before him was where the call had _said_ to go. He ran his hand along his mare's neck, hoping to draw courage from her. It wasn't working. Inside, there was supposedly an OutLand Mage, her husband and a Kal'enedral. And the thought of them frightened him.

The Kal'enedral was the _last_ surviving member of Clan Tale'sedrin. The _former_ Clan Tale'sedrin. Now they were rebuilding it, slowly. The outLand mage was ClanMother. _That_ was going to take getting used to. At least for him.

His mare bumped his shoulder, drawing him out of his ruminations. She could smell feed, and hay and other horses. She was _quite_ ready to head in. Even if he hadn't wrapped his mind around it yet.

They took another step toward the house. The mare stopped for a moment, her ears pricked forward. The boy watched her. She may not have been a battlesteed, but it was a foolish man who did not listen to those with a better sense of smell. He wasn't going to be a foolish man.

At least he hoped not.

The path in front of them had been clear. Had, was very important here. When his mare had stopped, and he'd begun scanning the area, the trail ahead became decidedly _un_clear.

He'd heard rumours, of course, of the mage-beast that lived with the Kal'enedral. Seeing him, however, was a bit different. His shoulder almost came up to the boy's shoulder. Not very comforting to a young man. He sat down and seemed to study the pair of them.

There was something like a heavy sigh from him. The boy had heard he was intelligent, and could even talk. So he wasn't _quite_ surprised enough to yelp when the beast trotted up to him and took a wrist in his mouth and began pulling him, gently, toward the manor house.

"Uhh… I can walk, if you'll lead the way?" the boy said, nervously. After all, having jaws like that wrapped around his wrist made him _quite_ aware of the power there. The mage-beast let go of his wrist and wagged his tail, before leading the way toward the manor.

He lead me right up to the front door, but the boy didn't go in. When he saw the visitor wasn't following, he cocked his head, waiting. The boy swallowed a bit nervously, watching him.

"I have to take care of Reddawn first," the boy told him, patting the patient mare's neck. The mage-beast simply watched him with rather intelligent looking eyes. The boy fidgeted under that gaze.

Then, the beast just trotted around the side of the manor, and led him to the rather extensive stables.

The boy eyed them a bit distastefully. Oh, they were built sturdy enough, looked to be warm and dry, however, he knew Reddawn. She preferred the open air when the weather was good. She nudged his shoulder, when he didn't continue following the beast.

The canine turned and looked at the boy. The young man was slightly —no _completely_ uncomfortable under that silent stare. "Reddawn prefers being outside. Would it be possible to put her in the pasture?" he asked, pointing to where other horses were grazing.

The beast studied the boy, but nodded and led him around the building. They got to the pasture, where the other horses were grazing. Looking them over, the boy saw the two battlesteeds he'd been told about. There were very few horses there. Apparently, the Li'ha'irden hadn't delivered the other Tale'sedrin horses yet.

He checked Reddawn over carefully. The travelling hadn't been hard on her, but he didn't want to risk missing something.

There was a sound behind him. Turning, one hand on his dagger, he stared up at the Kal'enedral. Slowly, he released his grip on his dagger. He nodded in greeting to her, slightly nervous under that hawk-like gaze.

"Tend her," the woman said. He nodded and turned back to his mare, double checking her legs and hooves. "What is your name?"

"Lesharn Vuysheredras," he said softly, not turning from his mare's hoof.

He heard nothing for a moment. "Wolf Clan." She said, finally. He nodded sharply. "Why have you come?"

Lesharn put the hoof down, straightening up and looking straight at her. "To join the Children of the Hawk. To help raise an honourable banner."

The Kale'nedral's face was still impassive. "Then you should see the ClanMother." She turned to look at the mage-beast. "Warrl will lead you." She nodded toward his mare. "Once you've finished."

Lesharn nodded, turning back to his mount as she left him to his work.

The mage-beast, Warrl, she'd called him, watched Lesharn's every movement, as if judging him. Lesharn, for his part, just kept working. It wouldn't do to neglect Reddawn.

Even if the watching Warrl made his fingers clumsy and his knees shake.

Finally, he was done. He turned Reddawn out into the paddock. She immediately laid down to roll in the dust and he sighed. "You only do that so that I'll groom you again," he said tiredly. His only reply was a grunt of pleasure from the mare.

Lesharn shook his head and turned to the waiting Warrl. "I'm ready. If the ClanMother would be willing to see me." The boy gulped as Warrl nodded. It was going to take some getting used to, talking to him like that. Then again, he _did_ talk to Reddawn. It couldn't be too much different. Although rumour had it that Warrl talked back.

The boy just followed when Warrl finally turned and headed for the manor.

• • •

After being fed, and bathed, and allowed to change into clean clothing, Lesharn was led into a room filled with bound books. In there sat the amber-haired Mage. Lesharn stepped into the room and realised that not only was the Kale'nedral with her but so was Warrl, who'd disappeared after delivering him into the hands of one of the older matrons.

Then Warrl yawned. Lesharn barely held in a squeak. He'd realised the creature was a predator, but right at that moment, he finally realised that not only were things like rabbit and deer on the menu, but due to the size of those teeth, _he_ could also be for dinner!

"What's your name?" The sound of the mage speaking Shin'a'in startled him. She had a small accent but didn't sound all that different from a ClansWoman.

"Lesharn Vuysheredras," he said softly. Studying her, he realised she was pregnant. Her robes hid it well, but she was obviously pregnant.

She waved him to a seat, offering him something to drink. Lesharn took the seat gratefully. At least it got him further away from Warrl and the teeth. Then, she began questioning him.

Lesharn answered as best he could, and hoped it was enough.

• • •

:Why are they frightened of me?: There was a definite sigh behind the words. The large _kyree_ closed his eyes, so at least he didn't have to _see_ the young man sidling away from him.

Tarma barely kept her face impassive, though she really was amused. _It **might** have something to do with the fact that you could eat him._ She thought back at her mindmate.

Warrl snorted. Rudely. _:I quit eating men when we left the Sunhawks._: He said, in a vaguely superior tone. _:Besides,_: He deliberately opened an eye and studied the boy talking softly with Kethry. _:He wouldn't even be worth the effort. He's too scrawny._:

Tarma almost lost her impassiveness at that statement. The boy was still warily trying to watch Warrl out of one eye, while keeping an eye on Kethry with the other. Tarma sighed. It was going to take a while for other Shin'a'in to accept Kethry. With her being not _only_ an outLander, but an outLander _mage_, Goddess blessed or not, long traditions were hard to change.

Kethry was doing well though. She was respecting the boy's personal space, never getting too close, but questioning him closely about just _why_ he wanted to join the slowly reforming clan. The Adept mage leaned back in her chair, her hands resting over her slightly rounding belly.

Tarma watched her. Her she'enedra was getting close and those that wanted to join kept coming. Perhaps Tarma should…

__

:Shut up and let Kethry handle it.: Warrl drawled at her. _:She's doing just **fine**. She'll **be** just fine, and you working yourself into a froth over it isn't going to help._: Warrl was in a good mood today.

__

I can still worry, furface. That's the beginning of Tale'sedrin that—

She was cut off when Warrl sat up, causing the boy to jump. _:Stop it. Just stop it. Was she not accepted by the **Star Eyed**, herself?_: He didn't wait for her to answer. _:Now quit worrying because, frankly, you're making **my** stomach uneasy and I'd really like to keep that nice pig down that the cook gave me!_: He got up and stalked out of the room, still mentally muttering to himself.

Kethry turned and looked at Tarma, raising an eyebrow, but the latter just shook her head. It wasn't anything that the Adept needed to worry herself about.

__

:And if you **don't** stop treating her like she's helpless, I'll get her to hit you with that damned blade of hers!: Warrl snapped back at her, causing Tarma to grimace. He was in a _really_ good mood.

Tarma sighed, watching Kethry with the boy. She wasn't needed. She trusted her she'enedra. With a nod, she decided to go see 'Heart and 'Bane. Maybe they'd settle her nerves. There was a rude mental snort in the back of her mind. Warrl, apparently, had his _own_ opinions on that.

• • •

The boy, Lesharn, watched the Kal'enedral leave after the _kyree_. Neither one looked to be in a particularly good mood. Still, that left him with the Mage. Alone.

He _wanted_ to be here. That much he knew. But… well. She _was_ an outLander. And a Mage! Uncomfortable was the word of the day.

"Don't mind the pair of them," the mage, Kethry, said to him. "They're both a bit nervous these days." And Kethry knew exactly _why_ Tarma was nervous and it wasn't helping her _own_ nerves at all.

He gulped but nodded. Then looked up as Kethry sighed. "So, you've decided to join our Clan." It looked like they were getting down to the _real_ business that he'd come for. Never mind that it was odd hearing her say "our Clan."

Lesharn brought his attention back to Kethry. "Yes."

She just sipped her tea and studied him for a moment. "Why?"

Well _that_ was blunt and to the point wasn't it?

He sighed. "My mother died a year ago. My father is— was broken by her loss. When he died, two moons ago, and then the call went out that the Tale'sedrin banner was being raised again, I thought it was a sign." He put his mug down. "I thought that I was _meant_ to be here. That the Star-Eyed wanted me here." Lesharn stared down at his hands. "I wish to bring honour to the banner of Tale'sedrin." He finished softly.

He started when she reached over and gently lifted his face to look at her. "Then, Tale'sedrin would be honoured to have you," she said gently. She nodded the way the Kal'enedral had left. "She'll show you where you might be more comfortable. I know homes of stone are not for those of the Plains."

The boy nodded in relief and walked out. Kethry sat back and settled her hands over her belly. Lesharn was the first. She smiled slightly as her belly shifted under her hands. He wouldn't be the last. The banner would be raised and the Children of the Hawk would ride the Plains once more.


End file.
